


Something Hot

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Elyan gets chilled on patrol and Merlin helps him warm up.
Relationships: Elyan/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Something Hot

Since the encounter with (and possession by) the ghost boy, Elyan chilled more easily. Despite wrapping his cloak tightly around himself on his first patrol in the snow for the year, he was shivering within minutes and by the time he got back to the castle, even with a shortened patrol in deference to the weather, his fingers were numb and he was shaking so much he almost fell while dismounting his horse. He was stumbling up to his rooms when he literally ran into Merlin.

"Elyan!" The servant said happily, grabbing his arms. That was probably a good thing, as the knight was swaying slightly. He hissed at the contact with the cold chainmail. "You're freezing!"

"I might b-be a b-bit chilly-y," he admitted. He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it, since it made Merlin look worried. He instantly moved his hand to his boyfriend's check.

"We should get you warm then," he replied, grabbing the knight by the arm and dragging him towards his own room. With practiced ease, he stripped off Elyan's cold armor. He touched him more as he did so than he would have with Arthur and wrapped him in a blanket as soon as he was done. "Just… you sit here, I'll go make you something warm to drink."

Elyan felt like he had barely sat down by the time Merlin swept back in with a steaming cup of water with some herbs in it. There must've been water already heating on the stove for him to be back so quickly.

"Here, drink," he ordered, carefully folding his boyfriend's hands around the cup after pulling off his gloves. He sat down behind him in the narrow bed and wrapped his long limbs around him.

"D-don't you have ch-chores you should be doing?" Elyan asked. He hoped Merlin recognized this question as him being worried about him getting in trouble rather than saying he didn't want him there.

"Athur can wait until you're warm. He can hardly protest his most valuable knights being taken care of."

Elyan dutifully finished the cup of steamed herbs before setting it aside and turning back to cuddle against Merlin's warmth. He didn't mind that the servant was kind of bony. There wasn't anyone he'd rather snuggle when he was cold.


End file.
